Darien's Declaration
by MarinePixie
Summary: When Serena starts to doubt Darien's love for her, she fall in to a deep coma and darien & the scouts must tarvel into her sub-conscious and must convice her of his love before serena and the silver crystal disaper forever.
1. Doubt

**Darien's Declaration **

Serena's eyes gazed away from the fish tank as turned around to see where Darien was. She couldn't see him, so she decided to walk around the store to find him, it was a beautiful day today and Serena, Rini, Darien and the girls decided to shopping they ended up in the pet shop because Serena's mother agreed to let Rini get a fish and Rini wanted to go find the perfect fish.

Serena continued to walk around the store looking for Darien but as she turnt down an aisle the sight greeted her shocked her completely there was Darien in the arms on another WOMAN!!

"DARIEN!!!" Serena Screamed, Darien looked up and was staring in utter belief in what was happening.

The girls had heard Serena's scream and were running down the aisle's to see what was the matter.

"Serena! What's wrong?" Mina asked trying to catch her breath.

Serena tried to speak but no words could come out of her mouth, it felt like her heart was somehow stuck in her throat. She lifter her hand up and pointed towards what had caused her to scream, the girls had followed Serena's finger to the sight of Darien and this

Mysterious woman.

"Serena this isn't what you think…" Darien said trying to reassure Serena but was interrupted by this mysterious brunette.

"Ahhh…. So this is Serena" the mysterious brunette she said with a smirk

"And who are you and what's that supposed to mean?" Lita asked full of suspicion.

"That doesn't matter…"The Brunette said directing a dirty look straight at lita before changing the subject "it's not hard to believe what Darien was telling me about you Serena"

"And what was that?" Serena said finally managing to find her voice again.

"Oh… that you're a selfish, unattractive, spoilt, lazy ungrateful girl who is very clumsy and not very bright and is always eating or crying. And the only reason he's dating you is because he feels sorry for you, why do you think he's never said I love you" Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. It couldn't be true. Darien loved her, she knew it.

"It's not true, it's not true" Serena said placing he hands on top of her head to try and assure herself. She tried to stop herself from crying but it was no use, tears was pouring down her face as self doubt was seeping into her heart. Serena tried to look at Darien but she couldn't she felt as if her heart had been rip in two and when Darien tried to approach her she just ran out the store as fast as she could no bothering to stop or look back.


	2. CrossExamination

**Darien's Declaration **

"SERENA!!" Darien called after Serena but it was useless, she couldn't her him and if she did, most likely Serena probably would of kept running. He kept thinking to himself "Why didn't I do something ?" . Darien blamed himself for all this, he could of stopped Serena but he didn't.

"DARIEN !!, what are you doing?, go after her, we'll catch you up" Raye said not taking her eyes of the brunette.

"Ok then, Rini you better come with me" Darien said before running out of the store with Rini in the same direction Serena went.

Lita, Raye, Mina & Amy surrounded the brunette and were in fighting stances, waiting for her to make her move.

"You're going to pay for what you did" Mina said gnashing her teeth

"ha ha, you silly girls, you shouldn't be worrying about me you should be worrying about your precious moon princess" the mysterious brunette said as she continued to laugh horrendously.

The scouts shared a look, they were all thinking the same thing "how does she know Serena is the princess of the moon?" The Brunette caught on to this and said

"yes we know who Serena is and we know that you four are the sworn guardian protectors of princess serenity"

"What do you want ?!?!?" Lita demanded

"Are you that stupid ?" the brunette asked "isn't it obvious, I want the the imperium silver crystal, of course"

"Well, sorry to break it to ya, but you won't be getting it" Raye Replied with a grin.

"Oh well see about it, we'll see about it, I Lucia will get the imperium silver crystal once and for all!" Lucia replied laughing hysterically before vanishing

"What is with the negadweebs and their horrible laughs?" Mina asked rubbing her ears.

"No time for that now Mina, Serena and the crystal are in danger!" Lita said.

"which means they could be after Rini as well, lets get going" Amy replied.

The scouts nodded in agreement before running out the store.


	3. Hope?

**Darien's Declaration**

"SERENA" Darien cried, he and Rini had been running all over the city looking for Serena but had no such luck in finding her. Darien was getting worried now, Serena had been missing for a good couple of hours now and no one had seen her, and he was now worrying that something had happened to her.

"Meatball Head… please come back…. I miss you" Rini whispered as tears began to fall down her face.

Darien noticed the little girl's tears and bent down so he could talk to her face to face

"Don't worry Rini, we'll find her, come on lets find the girls maybe they've had better luck than us"

"You think so?" Rini asked with a glimmer of hope in her face.

"Um… yeah Rini, lets go" Darien said taking Rini's hand in his own. The truth was he knew the girls most not likely had found Serena, but he had said it to cheer up the little girl and himself.


	4. New Idea's

**Darien's Declaration**

The girls were in the same situation as Darien and Rini they had searched all over the city for Serena and couldn't find her, even Amy's infamous mercury computer couldn't locate her. They were stuck in a dead end.

"What do we now? We've searched everywhere," Mina complained rubbing her sore feet.

They're in the park waiting for Darien and Rini to arrive so they could try and figure out some sort of plan.

"Amy, you have any ideas?" Raye asked hopefully

"For once I don't…" Amy replied trailing off

"How is it we can't find Serena and we're her four guardian protectors" Lita said angry with confusion.

"You guy's are forgetting what Serena has with her," Amy said

"The silver crystal" Raye, Mina & Lita replied in unison

"I believe that because Serena doesn't want to found, the silver crystal is making her desire come true, which is probably why I can't track her on my computer" Amy said

"Ok, so what do we do? Because I don't know about you guys but I'm all out of idea's" Mina said

"I don't know, if Serena doesn't want to be found then it's her choice we're just going to have to wait." Raye said looking down at the floor.

"We can't wait" a voice said approaching the girls.

The girls jumped on and took on fighting stances but relaxed when they saw that it was Darien and Rini.

"Darien" Lita said we with a sigh "there's nothing more we can do, Amy believes that Serena is using the silver crystal's power so she can't be found"

Darien winced at what Lita had said to, but he couldn't give up, he couldn't let Serena or any of the other down.

"But we can't do nothing!" Darien said wanting to scream with anger

"I agree with Darien, Serena could be in danger" Ami chipped in

"Transform?" Raye Suggested

"That may work, if we transform we could get around the city quicker and use our powers to track Serena" Mina said.

"No" Darien said, "Not yet, I think we should try looking for her one more time, and if we can't find her then we'll definitely transform"

"Ok, is everyone good with that, we'll search for Serena again and if in an hour there's still no sign of her we'll meet back here and transform and take it from there" Lita said looking around the group.

Everyone nodded in agreement and split up. Darien and Rini took of in one direction, Mina and Raye in another and Lita and Amy another direction.


	5. Serenity's Cries

**Darien's Declaration**

Serena didn't know how long she'd been running for; all she knew was that she couldn't stop. "Don't let them find me," she kept telling herself in her head. She kept trying to run the days events in her head but all she kept hearing was those woman's words "why do you think he's never said I love you" she tried to tell herself it wasn't true but then Serena realized it was true, Darien had never said or told her than he loved her. Serena always told Darien that she loved him and he would always smile and say "yeah, me too."

"Oh god" Serena sobbed "it's true he doesn't love me, he never has"

Serena felt a surge through her a body and felt very weak, there was a terrible pain in her chest, and she felt like she was dying.

Serena had managed to stumble into a local park without collapsing, she was trying to hold her self up but she felt so weak.

"Somebody help me," Serena pleaded but no one could hear her or so she thought.

The silver crystal shined brightly for a couple of seconds turning Serena in to Princess Serenity even though she was now Princess Serenity, the pain still seared through the princess knocking her down to the floor.

"Please help me," Serenity begged but there was nothing she could do the pain was getting worse by the moment and now the tears wouldn't stop running down her face.

The princess managed one finally word "scouts" before she fell into the darkness


	6. A Vision Of Serenity

**Darien's Declaration**

The hour was up and everyone had gathered in the park ready to transform, it was their last option, they had searched for Serena countless times in their normal forms but now they were getting to transform so they could continue to look for Serena.

"Everyone ready" Lita asked, everyone nodded in agreement. "Then let's go!"

Everyone was about to transform until they heard a terrible scream, they all turned around and saw that it was coming from Raye, she was on her kneed and holding her head and screaming in pain.

For Raye it was 100 times worse it was like she was getting stabbed continually, but it wasn't't her pain she was feeling it was Serena, just before Raye started to transform she received a vision of Serena, not only could she see Serena's pain but she could feel it, for Raye it was devastating she was in the vision but could only stand and watch her friend in this horrendous pain. It soon was over and Raye opened her eyes to see her friends besides her looking concerned.

"Raye, Raye what is it?" Mina asked with a worried look.

After gasping for breath Raye uttered "Serenity"

She watched in horror her as friends faces turned pale at what she said; they all knew what this meant. That this was a time of danger; Serena only became Princess Serenity if there was a time of great danger and the silver crystal was need.

Darien was the first to speak

"Raye do you know where is"

"Yes I think so," Raye said as she tried to get up.

"Raye, let us help" Lita asked, Raye knew she needed their help, but it was Serenity who needed their help more than ever

Raye shook her head "We don't have time to worry about me, we have to go to the princess she's running out of time!"


	7. A Disturbing Discovery

**Darien's Declaration**

Raye was ahead of everyone, just barley, she was exhausted but she couldn't stop she had to find Serenity, no matter what. The version she received really knocked her for 6, but that didn't matter anymore all that mattered was Serenity being found in time.

"Raye, how much faster" Lita called catching up to Raye.

"Not much further…" Raye began then stopping in her tracks.

"Raye, what is it?" Amy asked.

"We're here." Raid quietly

"THEN WHERE IS SHE RAYE!" Darien shouted suddenly losing control of himself.

The girls were all shocked they had NEVER seen Darien like this before and it was really frightening.

Then Raye all of sudden started screaming back at Darien

"I DON'T KNOW DARIEN, I DON'T HAVE ALL THE AWNSERS, YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WRORRIED ABOUT HER, WE ALL ARE!!"

"STOP IT" a voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see that Amy of all people was the one now shouting.

"We shouldn't be arguing with each other like this, we should be concentrating on finding Serenity, Darien I don't know what's gotten in to you but you need to get over it Serenity needs you and if it wasn't for Raye we wouldn't be where we are now. And Raye don't you see Darien is just as upset as all of us, maybe even more?"

After Amy had finished her little speech she made Darien and Raye apologize to each other, they both only managed to mumble sorry very quietly.

There was an awkward silence for a while until Mina took charge

"Right, now we all split up again, if we split up there's a better chance we'll find Serenity in no time"

"One problem" Lita said looking around

"What is it?" Darien asked

"Where's Rini?" Lita Replied

Everyone looked around; it was true Rini had disappeared.

"She must have run off when Darien and Raye were arguing" Mina said giving Raye and Darien dirty looks.

"She probably has gotten far, most likely she here in the park looking for Serenity" Amy said.

"Great" Darien thought to himself "I've let the two most important people in my life run away and it's all because of me" Darien was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Lita call his name the first time but he certainly heard it the second time.

"DARIEN!" Lita yelled

"Yeah" Darien said finally coming back to reality

"We don't have time for you to be in la la land" Mina yelled

"Sorry" Dairen mumbled.

"Ok, we should get going now; we'll all take different parts of the park, Darien you'll take the north section of the park, Mina you'll take the east, Lita you'll take the south and Raye you'll take the west section" Amy said

"What will you do Amy?" Raye asked

"I'll stay here and she if I track serenity on my computer, you should all get going, keep it touch with the communicators"

Everyone nodded in agreement

But before anyone could go anywhere, they heard someone scream.

"Somebody help me, please help me!"

"That sounds like Rini" Raye Said.

They all started running toward where they heard Rini's voice.

Soon enough they found Rini, but Rini was trying to hold in her little arms almost scared them to death.

Was Serenity's Lifeless Body.

"You guys thank goodness you're here, she won't wake up" Rini sobbed.

Mina picked Rini up and gave her a cuddle and tried to comfort the distraught girl while Amy checked on serenity, the princess had a pulse but it was very weak and her body was ice cold.

"We need to get her somewhere safe quickly, she's getting colder by the minute" Amy said

"Where can we take her?" Lita asked

"Not a hospital, they'll ask too much questions" Mina said

"The Temple, we'll take her there, no one will be there to bother us, and we'll have time to figure out what to do and it's not too far from here. Raye said

"How are we going to get her there?" Amy asked.

"Darien will have to carry her, I don't think I could carry her all that way unless I transform" Lita said.

Darien in the meantime while all the girls were talking was standing in the same place he was standing in when they all found serenity, his body was frozen he felt numb all over.

"Darien, we need you to carry serenity to the temple, is that ok?" Amy asked.

Darien open his mouth and tried to speak but no words would come out of his mouth, he kept thinking how this was all his fault and how the most important person in his life was on the brink of death and how it was all his fault, Darien managed a small nod at Amy and walked over to where Lita was holding a lifeless serenity.

He took serenity out of Lita's arms and into his own, he gasped in shook as he felt Serenity's cold body against him and began walking in the direction of the temple.


	8. Friends Reunited

**Darien's Declaration**

There was no change.

Serenity was till the same, barely breathing but still alive. She'd been like this for over an hour and everyone was on edge. They all just sat there in silence. They didn't know what do or what to say.

There was a knock on Raye's door.

No one did anything or said anything until the person knocked again.

"GO AWAY!!" Raye Screamed.

Everything fell silent once more.

The door opened and four figures walked into the room.

"Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, thank goodness you're here" Mina sobbed.

"We have no idea what to do, Serenity won't wake up" Lita said placing her arm around Mina.

"But wait, how did you know to come?" Raye said.

"We sensed trouble, so we thought we should check in case…" Amara said

"But we did not think that it would be of this nature" Michelle said swiftly finishing Amara's sentence.

Trista moved over to Raye's bed where Serenity was laying and knelt beside the bed and looked over the princess.

"Hmm, this is very interesting" Trista said.

"What is Trista?" Rini said peering over Trista's shoulder.

"I will explain in a moment, but Small Lady would you mind telling me what happened before we arrived?" Trista said smiling at her little friend.

"Ok, I'll try" Rini replied

Rini explained what happened at the pet store with Serena and this unknown brunette, then Lita took over and explained what happened after Rini and Darien left to find Serena then Amy took over and explained how the rest of them joined the search, then Raye took over and explained about her vision just as they were about to transform then Mina finally took over and explained how they found Serenity unconscious in the park.

All this seemed too much for Mina; she burst in to tears again.

"Mina, what's wrong?" Michelle asked.

"This is all my fault" Mina cried burying her face into her hands.

Everyone looked to face Mina, even Darien who'd been sitting in silence watching serenity since their arrival at the temple looked up.

"How is it your fault Mina?" Michelle asked sympathetically.

"I'm the leader of serenity's guardians it's my duty to protect her, I've failed her" Mina said sobbing into Michelle arms.

"Aww Mina, it's not your fault, if it's anyone fault it's all of ours we're all sworn to protect Princess Serenity, we all should have been here protecting here, don't beat yourself up about it" Amara said.

"Hmm, I'm not sure" Mina said rubbing her eyes

Amara's right Mina, we're all to blame" Hotaru said gentley squeezing Mina's hand.

"I think i know what's wrong with the princess" Trista annouced causing everyone's stares to go from Mina to Trista.


	9. An Explaination

**Darien's Declaration**

Trista looked at Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina and said "Do you remember when a dark agent from the negamoon family entered small lady's dreams and tried to destroy her?

The girls nodded, Trista as Sailor Pluto sent them in to Rini's dream to save her.

"Do you believe the same thing is happening to Princess Serenity, Trista" Michelle asked.

"I do believe that the situation is similar" Trista replied

"How do you mean?" Hotaru asked

"I believe that because of the current events Serena has seeken refuge in her mind, I'm not sure how she did it, but the silver crystal may have been involved." Trista

"Trista, do you think Serena's used the silver crystal to enter her mind" Lita asked

"I'm not sure Lita, but I do know that she is incredible danger while she is in her mind, she becomes weaker and I fear the only thing sustaining her at the moment is Darien and the silver crystal." Trista replied.

"What do you mean sustaining her?" Amy asked.

"As you explained to me, you couldn't find Serena for several house, I think she used the silver crystal's power to make you unable to find her, and as you know the silver crystal takes a lot strength and energy out of the princess and presuming how long she's been using the power she should be dead but somehow the silver crystal is was able to keep her alive until you found her, since which the prince has been using his own powers to keep the princess alive." Trista explained.

"So, if we rescue serenity from her mind, will se be ok?" Mina asked

"She should be, but the princess will have more careful when she uses the crystal, she has not learnt yet how to fully control the crystal's powers and seeing what she did today is incredibly dangerous to her until she learns how to properly control the crystal." Trista

"Um... Trista" Rini said

"Yes Small Lady"

"How are we going to enter Serena's mind?" the small girl asked

"Just how I did it before, but I'm going to need everyone's help seeing as their are more of us, we are going to have to use our greatest power, the power to transform to enter the princesses mind." Trista said and slowly stood up and pulled out her transformation stick.

The other girls followed suit and pulled out their own transformation sticks.

"Ready" Mina asked

The girls all nodded in agreement.

"Mercury Crystal Power"

"Mars Crystal Power"

"Jupiter Crystal Power"

"Venus Crystal Power"

"Uranus Crystal Power"

"Neptune Crystal Power"

"Pluto Crystal Power"

"Saturn Crystal Power"

"We the protectors of princess serenity give you our power let us cross through time and space and into the mind of our fair princess"

Everyone opened their eyes, they started in amazement, and they were standing in a beautiful garden facing a magnificent palace.

"It's can't be, it's not possible" Venus said shaking her head

"What can't be Venus?" Mini Moon asked

"We're at the Moon Kingdom, from so long ago" Pluto said

"How is this possible" Saturn asked

Suddenly a voice called out from a distance

"Pluto is right, welcome to the Moon Kingdom of The Silver Millennium.

And out of the shadows walked out its former ruler Queen Serenity.


	10. The Queen & The Rabbit

Darien's Declaration

**Darien's Declaration**

"Queen Serenity" Everyone gasped and bowed to the queen.

The Queen walked towards the scouts and as she did Darien and Rini changed into their royal garments.

"It's good to see you all again, but I wish it was under better circumstances" The Queen said, she turned her gaze to Rini.

"Could it be" The Queen thought, looking at this pink haired girl "she has the symbol of the moon on her forehead and she reminds me so much of Serenity.

Rini stared at the queen, "she looks so much like my mother" she thought, and she quickly regained her composer before beginning her introduction.

"Queen Serenity, I am pleased to make you acquaintance, I am Princess Small Lady Serenity, daughter of King Darien and Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century."

Queen Serenity gasped and clasped her hands to her chest, was this little girl the person she thought she was.

Venus steeped forward and said "Queen Serenity, you're suspicions are right, Small Lady is you're granddaughter"

Queen Serenity stepped forward and knelt on the ground so she could look her granddaughter in the face.

Queen Serenity took her granddaughter's hand in her own and said " Small Lady, I am very please to have met you."

"Your Majesty, something is terribly wrong" Neptune said.

"I know, this why you were all brought here, follow me".

The Queen stood up still with her granddaughter's hand in her own led the way in to the Moon Castle.

They reached a tall arched doorway, which opened in to the moon castle, it looked exactly as everyone one remembered it, beautiful and elegant, the floor encased with marble and columns embedded with blue and silver and high ceilings with the insignia on the moon in the middle.

Queen Serenity leads them down a long hallway, still holding her granddaughter's hand. The Queen looked to face her granddaughter and asked, "Small Lady, what would you like me to call you?"

"Um… I'm not sure," Rini said

"Well I think I need to call something else because, you don't seems like a small lady to me" Queen Serenity said with a chuckle

Rini grinned, "It's a pet name from mama and papa"

"You miss them don't you?" The Queen said.

Rini "Yeah, but I promised I'd returned when I became strong enough to protect Crystal Tokyo"

"And I'm sure you will; now about this name how about Small Serenity?"

Rini shook her head

"Um…Little Princess"

Rini shook her head "that's much worse that small lady"

"I got it, how about Pink Rabbit?" Queen Serenity asked

"I like" Rini said

"So Pink Rabbit it is," Queen Serenity said

They soon reached a doorway, to which queen serenity opened and motioned for everyone to go into, it was a just like the rest of the castle very elegant, but this room was a lot simpler, it was a very spacious room, apart from columns in the room the only other object in the room was a very big round glass table. Queen serenity walked towards the table and the others followed her in silence, as they reached the table they could see on the table there were ten smaller circles going around the table, on those circles were the symbols of the planets, everyone went to their planetary symbol except small lady.

Queen serenity turned to her granddaughter "Pink Rabbit, you will stand in between me and prince Darien seeing as you are of the earth and moon royalty"

Rini walked to where her grandmother was and stood between her and Darien"

"Queen Serenity, where is the princess?" Neptune asked.

"For the moment I cannot tell you where serenity is" Queen Serenity replied.

"Why not?" Uranus asked

"Please, if you'll allow me to explain" The Queen Said.


	11. Explantions & Surprises

Darien's Declaration

**Darien's Declaration**

Queen Serenity motioned her hand over the glass table, causing a holographic image to appear above the table.

"Serenity" the senshi gasped as they looked at the image of their princess.

Queen Serenity looked up to the image of her daughter lying on well-cushioned crystal table and sighed with a heavy heart.

"As you all know…" The Queen began "The Imperium Silver Crystal has tremendous power, but do any of you know what causes it to be so powerful and strong?"

The scouts shook their heads, they had never really thought of it before.

"Love" Rini said

"You're right Pink Rabbit" The queen said giving a small smile to her granddaughter

"What do you mean Queen Serenity?" Saturn asked

"As you all know in the battle with beryl, the silver crystal lost an enormous amount of power, which of course lead to…" the queen began before trailing off.

The Queen stood in silence before regaining her thoughts and continuing.

"The Crystal has regained it's power through serenity's love and desires, Serenity's desire to protect this planet and everyone on it and her love for all of you, is making the crystal grow stronger fulfilling it's purpose of watching over The Silver Millennium … but a huge source of it's the crystals power is Serena and Darien's love seeing as the crystal follows her heart"

The Queen paused.

"And since Serena no longer believes in that love, her and the crystal are losing strength and power and if this continues both her and the crystal will …" Queen Serenity said turning her gaze away from the senshi

"Queen Serenity, what will happen?" Jupiter asked.

"Both Princess Serenity and the crystal will be gone forever" Pluto said in place of the queen.

The senshi gasped at what Pluto announced.

"Which will mean Pink Rabbit's future will cease to exist" Queen Serenity said.

"What does that mean, grandmamma?" Pink Rabbit asked, but the queen simply could not look at her granddaughter let alone answer her question.

"Small Lady, it means the world you know will never exist, you or crystal Tokyo will never come to exist" Neptune said.

"But, if I'm still here, doesn't there mean there's a chance that we can rescue Serena" Rini asked as tears came down her cheeks.

The Queen finally faced her granddaughter and said "Yes there is Pink Rabbit, but you must hurry there isn't a lot of time left, you'll find Serenity in the crystal chambers, Venus you remember the way?"

Venus nodded.

"Now all of you go, except Pink Rabbit I must talk to her in private"

The senshi bowed to the queen. Before leaving the room.

"Pink Rabbit, if you will" The Queen said holding her hand out to her granddaughter.

Rini took her grandmother's hand and left the room hand in hand with her grandmother.

Queen Serenity lead her granddaughter into her private quarters and sat her down on and chair then the queen placed her self in chair facing her granddaughter.

"Pink Rabbit, you do understand what happened to me?" The queen asked.

Rini looked at her grandmother with a confused look, she didn't really understand what her grandmother was asking.

"Pink Rabbit, you do know that I died a long time ago and that I'm I only here in a memory of serenity's?' The queen said.

Rini nodded.

"Luna and Serena told only a little bit and when I went back to the future to visit mama and papa I tried asking mama about it, but she wouldn't talk about it."

"Why's that" enquired Queen Serenity

The little girl shrugged her shoulders "she said it was too painful to think about, and papa said that when you lose someone you love sometimes it's too painful to think about him or her because it reminds you how much he or she meant to you"

The queen smiled and got up off her chair and walked toward a beautiful vanity set, she opened a crystal box and put something small into her hands and sat back down next to Rini.

"Pink Rabbit, this is for you" the queen said and opened her hand to reveal a small round pink and white box, which had the insignia on the moon on it's lid.

Pink Rabbit, took the box from her grandmother and carefully studied it.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

The Queen smiled "It's a music box, to show you how much you mean to me" the queen said, as she placed her hand over the lid and allowed a silver light to touch the box.

Pink Rabbit opened the box.

"Wow! It's you and me," Rini cried. The small girl looked at the miniature version of herself and her grandmother dancing together.

The Queen smiled, pleased tat her granddaughter enjoyed her gift.

"Mama's lullaby!" The small girl cried as a familiar song filled the air.

"Pink Rabbit, you know this song?" the queen asked.

"Yep, it's the song from mama's star locket, when I was younger she would play it for me every night to help me fall asleep" Rini replied with a grin.

"I gave Serenity the star locket soon after she met Prince Darien, and I had your made soon after, I always knew that Serenity would have a little girl of her own and I had it made just in case I wasn't around…" the queen said.

Rini got up and hugged her grandmother "Thank you Grandmamma, I'll treasure it forever.

"We should go to the Crystal Chambers now, and see if we can help" The Queen said.

The small girl nodded and walked out the room with her grandmother hand in hand.


	12. A Declaration

Darien's Declaration

**Darien's Declaration**

Venus was running down one of he moon castle's various hallways closely followed by the other senshi; they were on their way to the crystal chamber, where Queen Serenity revealed where her daughter was. Venus came to a sudden holt at a large white door, the other scouts stopped as well. The others observed Venus as she closed her eyes and mumbled some ancient words and watched as the doors swung open. They all stepped forward and entered a well sized room which looked liked most rooms in the moon castle, the room wasn't as bare as the room they had previously been in, it was decorated with lots crystal chandeliers and a few marble statues and Queen Serenity's Throne. But it wasn't the room that caught the sensei's attention it was the tomb like bed, which Princess Serenity was lying on.

The senshi ran up to the tomb but as they reached they could see a layers of crystals protecting the princess.

'What's this thing" Uranus asked gently tapping on the crystal cover around the

Princess.

"It's a protective quartz shell, it's like the one Neo-Queen Serenity was in when we went to the future" Mercury said studying the shell.

"Ok, but how are we gong to open it?" Saturn asked.

"I believe Pink Rabbit can be of assistance," Queen Serenity said walking in to the room with her granddaughter hand in hand.

Pink Rabbit let go of her grandmother's hand and turned to face her grandmother with a look of doubt.

"How am I supposed to help?" Rini asked her grandmother

"Pink Rabbit, I believe in you and you'll know what you to do" Queen Serenity said before giving her granddaughter a kiss on her forehead.

Rini turned around and began walking to the crystal shell, as she was walking she felt incredibly nervous perhaps it was the fact that everyone one was watching her in anticipation. Finally reaching the crystal shell Rini took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then breathing out she lifted her hand across the shell causing it to fade away. The Senshi looked in amazement as Rini made the crystal shield to disappear then walked away and stood next to the other senshi.

Now it was Darien's turn, he walked up to where the crystal shell once was and sat by Serenity and placed her small delicate hands in his own. Darien looked at the Princess and realized how delicate the girl really was; he gently stroked the girl's cheek before speaking

"Serena, if you can hear me please wake up, I love you" Darien said as tears rolled down his face "I know I don't tell you, but I do love you, and always will" Darien bowed his head down and continued to cry.

Darien was still holding the princesses hand in his own, felt a squeeze on his own hand he shrugged it off assuming it was just him squeezing until the squeezing became harder. Darien looked up and the saw the princess opening her eyes.

"I could hear you while I was… it was as if you were standing right next to me" Serena smiled trying to get up

"Serena, don't try to get up" Darien said with a smile

Serena nodded.

'I'm sorry, Darien" Serena said

"Why on earth should you be sorry"? Darien asked.

"Because it seems that we're always supposed to be together, and it doesn't seem fair that you're always stuck with me"

"Sere, what do you mean?"

"In the past we we're Prince Darien & Princess Serenity and now we know that in the future we'll be King Darien & Neo-Queen Serenity, it just seems that our future have been mapped with no consideration of what we want, I know you love me but sometimes I felt that you only loved me because I'm Serenity and that you were only with me because we're too married in the future"

"Serena, be it Princess Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity or just Serena, I love you, yes I loved you in our past lives, and yes we'll properly be in love when we're our future life's, but right here and right now the only I person I love is a girl called Serena" Darien said.

"I don't see why I'm selfish, immature, clumsy, ugly stupid cry-baby" Serena said with a hint of sadness.

"That is absolute rubbish Serena and you know it, you're not in the least bit selfish, you're always looking out for people, you're not stupid you're far from it. You're a very smart girl you just get a bit off track sometimes and so what if you're a little clumsy we all are, and I like the fact that you're not as serious me and you are not a cry baby and lastly you're not ugly your very beautiful and I considered myself very lucky to be with you. Darien said before leaning down and kissing her.

I'm very lucky to have met you Sere, you've changed my life I used to be so lonely but since I met you I never had a single lonely day, and I don't know what I'd do without you, I just know that I can never lose you. Darien said causing Serena to blush.

"I know I don't say this enough, but from now on I promise to tell you this: I love you Serena" Darien said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I love you too Darien" Serena said lifting her head and pressing them to Darien's lips

"Woo hoo!"" The Senshi cheered with joy.

Queen Serenity stood at the back of the room pleased, her daughter was safe and happy once more which made the queen happier, knowing her daughter was around people who loved made her less sad about the fact that once again her daughter would be leaving

Darien then got up and held out his hand for his love, Serena took his hand and stood up, together they walked towards the senshi until Darien let go of her hand so she could be greeted the other senshi. There was hugs all round by everyone, they all wanted to make sure Serena was all right. Serena was hugging Rini when she noticed a figure near the back of the room, she stood up and the senshi cleared the way so Serena could see whom it was. Serena gasped at the sight of her mother and immediately ran toward her mother.

"Mother!" Serena cried embracing her mother.

"Serenity, my sweet daughter" Queen Serenity said holding her daughter close.


	13. Gifts

"I barely remember living here, but I miss it

"I barely remember living here, but I miss it." Serena sighed; her, Queen Serenity and the senshi were now in the palace's gardens, after the reunion they to decided to move to the gardens so they could talk.

"I know, it was such a peaceful place" Venus said, the senshi all began talking about what they could remember of their past lives.

"Queen Serenity, may I ask you a question?" Saturn asked

"You may Saturn" The Queen replied

"How is it that we're here? That you're here?" Saturn asked, the question attracted everyone's attention; they all stopped talking and waited for the queen's answer.

"That's a good question Saturn, this time and this place and me are alive in Serenity's memories" Queen Serenity said

"We must get back to our own time" Pluto said

"Must we Pluto?" Serena sighed

"Serenity, you need to go back you can't stay here any longer, by staying here you continue to put yourself in danger" Queen Serenity replied.

"Fine then" Serena pouted. The Queen the senshi laughed at the princess's expression.

"If you'll excuse me for a few minutes" Queen Serenity asked

The senshi nodded their heads in approvement to the queen's request.

"Pink Rabbit, if you will" The Queen Serenity said holding her hand out, the small girl ran to her grandmother and placed her hand in her grandmother's own.

"We'll be back soon, so don't leave with out me!" Rini called waving to the senshi before dissapering in to the moon castle with Queen Serenity.

Queen Serenity led her granddaughter into her private chambers again.

"Grandmamma, what are you looking for?" Rini asked as she watched her grandmother looking around the room.

"This, Pink Rabbit" Queen Serenity turned around to show her granddaughter a silver rectangle box with the insignia of the moon on it's lid.

"Pink Rabbit would you mind holding this for me?" the queen asked.

"Not at all" Rini replied taking the box out oh her grandmother's hands and following her grandmother out of the room.

Queen Serenity and Rini soon returned to the gardens where the senshi where waiting for them.

"Mother, do you mind if I asked what's in the box?" Serena asked

"Not at all my dear daughter, it's a gift for the senshi," Queen Serenity asked.

Queen Serenity motioned for Rini to open the box and one by one the queen called the senshi up; she presented to them a silverr necklace which had the gem of their tiara's in it's planetary colour hanging off of it and on the gem had their planetary symbol engraved in silver.

Mercury – Light Blue

Mars- Red

Jupiter – Green

Venus – Yellow

Uranus – Deep Blue

Neptune – Sea Green

Pluto – Black

Saturn - Purple

Lastly Queen Serenity called Darien up, he began walking towards Queen Serenity and began to feel incredibly nervous seeing as he was walking towards the former ruler of the silver millennium and the mother of his girlfriend, which made him feel more nervous. The Queen smiled at Darien as he approached her.

"Prince Endymion"

"Your Majesty" Darien said bowing to the queen.

"Darien, there is no need" The Queen said.

Darien watched as Queen Serenity put her hand into the box that Rini was carrying for her. The queen brang out a small burgundy pouch and emptied its contents in her hand before replacing the pouch in the box.

"Prince Endymion, a gift for you" The Queen said and handed him the object that was in her hand before Darien could object. Darien looked at what Queen Serenity had just placed in his hand, it was silver, small and flat and looked like a badge as Darien looked closer he could see a rose and the planetary symbol for earth on it.

"It's a crest," Darien said finally looking up to Queen Serenity.

"Yes, it's the crest of earth's royal family of the silver millennium' Queen Serenity said.

"So this belongs to me?" Darien asked.

"Yes Endymion it does, as it belonged to your father and your father's father" The Queen said " and in the near future it will belong to Pink Rabbit" Queen Serenity said glancing at her granddaughter.

"Wow" Darien said. He barely had anything of his past and to receive something that had belonged to his father meant a lot to Darien. Darien gave his thanks to the Queen and bowed once more before returning to join the other senshi. Queen Serenity took the silver box out of pink rabbit's arms and placed it on a marble bench and then took her granddaughters hand and led her granddaughter to where the other senshi were waiting and then motioned for Rini to join the others.

"Senshi the gifts I have just bestowed on you, are gifts long overdue I planned to give you these gifts long ago when the silver millennium was at peace, but then the negaverse began to attack and you all know what happened. These gifts were to be presented to you in a royal ceremony these gifts were to show thanks for you services to the silver millennium not just from the moon kingdom but from your own respective planets. But I know believe that this is now a better time, having being reborn on earth and leading normal lives you still continue your duty to protect Serenity, the silver crystal and the solar system, you all continue to work together to protect earth for a safe future" The Queen said glancing at Rini "And I just want you all to know how proud I am of all of you" Queen Serenity said as she wiped a tear from her face.

"Mother it's okay" Serena said running up to her mother and pulling her into a loving hug. After a few moments the queen pulled herself out of her daughter's embrace.

"Pink Rabbit, Serenity, Endymion if you'll excuse me for a moment I need to have a word with the senshi.


	14. Pledges Of Loyalty

"I barely remember living here, but I miss it

**Darien's Declaration**

Queen Serenity leads the senshi to a secluded part of the palace gardens

"Senshi, I want to give you my personal gratitude for your services," The queen said

"Your majesty, there is no need" Uranus said

"Yes there is, I want to thank you all for what you do for my family in the past, present and future, I'm grateful that you continue to protect Serenity, Rini & Endymion, you've made me incredibly proud, but I must warn you dark and difficult times lay ahead for all of you, I trust that you will all look after and protect one another."

Venus steps forward "Queen Serenity, as the leader of the senshi, I speak for all of us when I say that we are proud and honoured to serve you, the princess, this solar system and the silver crystal, and we will continue to fight whenever we're needed, we pledge our loyalty"

"On behalf of Mercury, I the princess and sailor scout of Mercury swear my loyalty" Sailor Mercury said

"On behalf of Mars, I the princess and sailor scout of Mars swear my loyalty" Sailor Mars said.

"On behalf of Jupiter, I the princess and sailor scout of Jupiter swear my loyalty" Sailor Jupiter said.

"On behalf of Venus, I the princess and sailor scout of Venus swear my loyalty" Sailor Venus said.

"On behalf of Uranus, I princess and sailor scout of Uranus swear my loyalty" Sailor Uranus

"On behalf of Neptune, I princess and sailor scout of Neptune swear my loyalty" Sailor Neptune said.

"On behalf of Pluto, I princess and sailor scout of Pluto swear my loyalty" Sailor Pluto said

"On behalf of Saturn, I princess and sailor scout of Saturn swear my loyalty" Sailor Saturn said.

Each of the senshi bowed on one knee to pledge their loyalty to Queen Serenity. The queen motioned for all the senshi to rise again.

"Senshi, one more word before we return to the prince and princesses. As beforehand I warned you of dark and difficult times ahead, to succeed you must stick together not just as senshi or princesses but also as friends, the closer you bonds are you're better chance of succeeding"

"Your Majesty, we promise to stick together. Whatever happens we'll take it on together, right?" Mars said.

"Right!" the other senshi chorused together.

Once again Queen Serenity lead the senshi to there the prince and princesses were waiting.


End file.
